


I See Fire

by ScarletWitch7



Series: Avengers Infinity War What-ifs [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Doctor Strange, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, No Spoilers, Panic Attacks, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Sad Tony Stark, Shuri and Wanda are friends, Shuri is 16-18, Wanda and Peter are Friends, Wanda is around 18-19, heart problems, internal bleeding, peter is 16, tony has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Avengers Infinity War what-if. Peter is injured, Tony can't save him from Thanos's wrath. The rest of the Avengers and Guardians are either dead or fighting. Tony watches helplessly as Thanos almost kills Peter.





	1. Thanos's Wrath

"Ugh!" Tony grunted as he was thrown to the ground. 

An alien creature (one of Thanos's minions) had attacked him out of nowhere. 

The thing screeched in his face.

It smashed it's claws down on Tony's arc reactor powering the suit. The suit shut down. 

The creature was thrown to the side by a huge purple hand. 

"Finally, a chance to crush the Iron Man." Thanos's smooth voice filled the air. He smirked. "There's noting you can do, Stark. Prepare for death. I hear it is quite a journey."

The Mad Titan raised his fist, gauntlet shining gold.

Tony closed his eyes. He would just be another casualty.

He would join Steve, Drax, and Thor as one of the deaths resulting from the terrible war.

"NO!!! TONY!!!" 

Oh god. It was Peter. 

"KID, STAY AWAY, YOU'LL GET HURT!" Tony screamed desperately, opening his eyes. 

Peter didn't listen. He leaped at the huge figure, grabbing the gauntlet from the stunned titan. 

He landed and ran. Tony saw him almost reach the shelter they had built, a force field. 

Nobody saw the huge hand come above Peter before grabbing him and squeezing.

"PETER!!!" Tony yelled.

Peter struggled as Thanos gripped harder. He screamed in pain. 

Thanos grinned, seeing Tony on the ground, helpless. 

He threw Peter to the ground, strangling him. 

He lifted him up and slammed him to the ground again, making a crater. 

Tony heard a cry of agony over the comms. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. 

Thanos threw Peter across the planet's desert-like landscape.

He hit a wall of rock. 

 

He fell to the ground.

 

He wasn't moving.

 

Tony couldn't move. 

 

He couldn't breathe.

 

Peter could be dead.

 

He wasn't supposed to die.

 

He wasn't supposed to be here.

 

No one called him in.

 

He wasn't supposed to come.

 

It was in this moment that Tony realized he had never felt this much fear.

 

Not in New York.

 

Not with Ultron.

 

Not in Civil War.

 

Not even in this battle.

 

Before Peter.

 

"Help." Tony's strangled cry came out of his mouth quietly.

 

"HELP!" He screamed this time.

"Tony, what happened? Are you hurt?" Nat's voice came over the comm.

The Guardians replied with worried voices. 

"Peter's hurt. My suit's down, I can't go get him, Thanos is right here but he's leaving, please help, NatIdon'tknowwhattodopleasecomeherenow." Tony said in a rush, panic seeping in to his voice. 

"CALM DOWN,TONY. I have Wanda here, she's injured but alive, I need to get her to the med station, I can't come right now."

"I can come, where are you guys?" Doctor Strange's calm voice sounded from the comms.

 

"We're by the force field. I don't know if he's alive."


	2. Peter isn't okay, Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is injured. Badly.

Doctor Strange helped Tony out of his suit.

Tony ran towards Peter, his heart pounding in his ears. 

He was terrified that he was too late when he saw the boy, mask off, eyes closed, body limp.

Tony collapsed on his knees next to Peter.

"Come on, kid. Hang on for me, alright?" Tony's voice was shaky.

Peter opened his eyes, his shallow and raspy breathing scaring Tony more than he'd like to admit.

"Mr. Stark?" The kid looked at Tony with hope shining in his eyes.

"Yeah kid, I'm here, you saved me." Tony said, relieved. 

"I'm sorry." Peter said, struggling to breathe. 

"What?" Tony asked frantically, confused.

The kid let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

Peter's body went limp, and his breathing stopped.

"NO!" Tony's scream echoed throughout the desert-like planet. 

"C'mon, kid stay with me." Tony started CPR. "Please." 

Doctor Strange quickly pushed him away.

He started CPR, then stopped.

"What are you DOING? KEEP HIM ALIVE!!!!" Tony yelled at the doctor.

"I can do this much more efficiently, Tony." The doctor placed his hand on Peter's chest.

Peter's chest started rising and falling, his breathing resuming.

"He's not safe, I can't do this for long. We need to get him to a hospital." The doctor said seriously, his eyes closed as he concentrated. 

"I can get him to a remote hospital on Earth, but I'm not sure it's still standing." Strange continued.

"Do it." Tony replied numbly.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Tony, and Doctor Strange arrive at the hospital. This chapter is full of Tony angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen Infinity War, it was amazing, but bring your tissues! I PROMISE THAT THIS FANFIC WILL NOT SPOIL ANYTHING!

The group arrived at the hospital, Peter still mechanically breathing via Strange's magic.

 

"Oh, thank god." Tony breathed in relief at seeing the still standing hospital.

 

It really was remote, located under a thick canopy of trees.

 

Tony ran inside.

 

"I NEED HELP, WE HAVE A KID WHO IS INJURED WAITING OUTSIDE, HE NEEDS A VENTILATOR AND OXYGEN!" Tony yelled.

 

A team of medics came running into the lobby, carrying a stretcher and an oxygen mask.

 

Tony ran outside after them.

 

Strange looked exhausted, but he was holding on, as Peter's chest still rose and fell rhythmically.

 

He looked at Tony in relief as the medics took over, putting Peter on the stretcher and fixing the mask on him.

 

Strange slumped to the ground, unconscious.

 

A doctor ran over to him worriedly, checking his pulse and motioning to the team to get another stretcher.

 

Tony followed numbly behind Peter's team as they shouted urgently to each other.

 

He didn't hear their words, didn't comprehend anything before someone sat him down in a chair in the small waiting room.

 

"The kid is in surgery, he has multiple broken ribs, two of which have punctured his lungs. He also has a severe concussion and has a compound fracture in his left leg. He is in critical condition, so it's still touch and go for a while." The doctor paused. "Your other friend should be fine, we have him on oxygen to be safe, but he should wake up anytime."

 

Tony barely heard her after that. His heart was racing.

 

His kid.

 

His kid could die.

 

He had a life at home.

 

He had an aunt, friends.

 

He hadn't even graduated yet.

 

He was only 16.

 

Oh my god, he was only 16.

 

He might not live past 16.

 

And why?

 

Why was he here?

 

Why was he dying in a hospital?

 

Why was he hurt?

 

Why was there a chance of him never waking up?

 

Never seeing his aunt again?

 

 

Never seeing his friends again?

 

 

Never finishing school?

 

 

Never going to college?

 

 

Never getting his first job?

 

 

Never getting to do what he loved, helping people as Spiderman?

 

Why?

 

 

 

Because Tony brought him.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I updated, just like you asked! (: Warning for panic attack.

Peter was out of surgery.

He still was in critical condition, being monitored closely. 

But Tony didn't know.

Tony was still in the waiting room. 

Waiting. 

For hours, he had been waiting.

For hours, he wondered if a doctor would walk in and tell him that he could go see Peter.

For hours, he wondered if a doctor would walk in and tell him he would never see Peter alive again.

He was trapped in his own thoughts, anxiously awaiting the news, any news.

Even if Peter was dead, he wanted to know.

It was better than knowing nothing.

A door creaked open, jolting Tony out of his frantic, panicking mind.

It was a doctor.

Tony sprang from his seat, wobbling a little as he stood.

The doctor motioned to him to come, and he almost ran to him.

"The kid is out of surgery, it went well." He began.

Tony breathed out a sigh of relief.

"He is being monitored in the ICU, as he is still in critical condition."

Tony's face paled, and the doctor rushed on.

"It's just a precaution, we believe he will live. He is a very strong boy." The doctor added, smiling.

"Will he be okay?" Tony asked, his voice hoarse and raw. 

"He should be fine." The doctor hesitated.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Tony asked frantically.

"There was an injury, um, that we didn't see on the initial scans." 

"What is it?" 

"His heart. It's, well, damaged." The doctor paused.

"How bad is it?" Tony asked, dread creeping into his voice.

"Bad. He has a myocardial contusion. The force basically bruised his heart, causing an arrhythmia. There was also a small tear. He needs another surgery."

 

Tony could barely breathe.

 

He could barely think.

 

His heart?

 

His kid's heart?

 

Peter's pure heart?

 

It was damaged?

 

Another surgery?

 

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodpleasenothimnotpeternotpeterhecan'tnottodaynotanydayhisheartisdamagedohmygodOHMYGODPLEASENO!' Tony's thoughts were rushing together.

 

He was panicking, blackness tinting the edges of his vision.

 

"Sir, are you alright?" The doctor asked, concerned.

 

Tony didn't hear.

 

He passed out.


	5. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up in a hospital bed.

The beeping of a heart rate monitor greeted Tony's ears as he slowly came to consciousness. 

 

He was in a hospital bed with stark white sheets, an I.V line feeding him fluids. 

 

The door to his room creaked open, an unfamiliar young doctor walking inside. 

 

Tony sat up sharply. "What happened? Why am I here?" He demanded angrily. 

 

The doctor stepped back. "You passed out. You were dehydrated, and, well-" 

 

It all came flooding back to Tony. 

 

Peter. 

 

His heart. 

 

Surgery. 

 

"WHERE IS PETER?!" 

 

"Um, well, he, um-" The young doctor stuttered nervously. 

 

"If 'Peter' is the kid that you had a panic attack over, he is in surgery right now. They are repairing the small tear in his heart so it stops bleeding." The older doctor from earlier stepped inside. 

 

"How's he doing?" Tony's voice was quiet now, his worry for Peter overruling his need to scream at the doctor for taking him further away from his kid. 

 

"He's flatlined three times, Mr. Stark." The doctor said carefully. "He's not doing well, but he's still alive. Our surgeons have brought him back each time. Peter is a strong kid. How old is he?" 

 

"16." Tony let out a sigh, putting his head in his hands. "He's only 16." 

 

"16! A normal kid would be dead by now..." The doctor trailed off, confused. 

 

"He, well, is enhanced." 

 

"Enhanced?" 

 

"He's not a normal kid. He has powers." 

 

It was the doctor's turn to sigh. "I'm not surprised. The world is much different than it used to be around here. I'm assuming he fought with you?" 

 

"Huh?" Tony was surprised by the question. How did the doctor know about the war? 

 

"I don't live under a rock, Tony Stark. I've seen the news." 

 

"Yes. He did fight with me. He wasn't supposed to be there, I tried to send him home, but he came and now it’s my fault, it's all my fault. I should've tried harder to stop him." 

 

"It's not your fault." The doctor assured him. 

 

"I should've known he wouldn't go home." 

 

"Who is he, exactly? I think I would've know if there was a 16 year old superhero named Peter walking around out there." 

 

"You wouldn't hear his name. Or his age. He wears a mask." 

 

"What are his powers? I am sorry for asking, but I need to know to carry on with treatment." 

 

"It's fine. He has incredible strength and agility. He also can stick to walls and has an enhanced healing factor and metabolism." 

 

"Do normal medicines work on him?" 

 

"Yes, but you need to up the dosage. He burns through them extremely fast." 

 

"Okay." The doctor wrote on his pad. "So, what is his cover identity? I can't think of any with those specific abilities." 

 

"He's Spiderman." 

 

"I see. I always thought that he was a young adult, but I never would've guessed he was a teenager." The doctor sat down next to Tony. "You should be very proud of him. He's saved many lives." 

 

"I know. But he's only 16. Someday he won't be able to save somebody. I don't want him to go through that pain." 

 

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Eventually, when that does happen, he will heal. He will keep saving lives." 

 

"I hope he'll get the chance." Tony laid back. 

 

"He will." The doctor reassured him. 

 

The doctor stood up, his younger friend long gone from the room. 

 

Tony didn't feel like screaming anymore. 

 

He just hoped that Peter would make it through the long night ahead of him.


	6. Doctor Strange Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange wakes up in his room.

"Doctor Stephen Strange? That's your name?" The young nurse asked incredulously as Doctor Strange answered her questions. 

 

He had woken up about thirty minutes before. 

 

No one was in his room, and he felt fine, so he tried to get up. 

 

His legs buckled underneath him, and he crashed into the medical cart, making a loud CLANG. 

 

The nurse ran in soon after that. 

 

When she finished writing on her notepad, she sat down in the chair next to his hospital bed. 

 

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how were you keeping that boy alive? He wasn't breathing on his own after you passed out." 

 

"It's a long and complicated story, most of which is classified information." Strange answered coolly. 

 

"Alright then, whatever you say. You are one of the weirdest patients we've ever had." The nurse stood up and walked towards the door. 

 

"Wait." The nurse stopped and turned around. 

 

"What?" 

 

"How are Peter and Tony?" 

 

"The kid and the stubborn guy?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Peter sustained massive internal injuries, including a myocardial contusion. Mr. Stark is fine but is inside the room two doors down from here getting fluids. He was severely dehydrated and had a panic attack yesterday." 

 

"Thank you." 

 

The nurse nodded and stepped outside the door, leaving Doctor Strange to wonder if Peter would survive.


	7. Peter is okay now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long on this story! I was working on Optimism and I kinda forgot to update this one!

Peter was in total and complete darkness. 

 

Gradually, he felt himself rising to consciousness, the darkness being interrupted by bursts of sound and light around him. 

 

Suddenly, he was hit by a wave of pain that brought him completely out of the murky darkness and into the real world. 

 

A heart monitor beeped, and Peter felt multiple I.V lines poking into his veins uncomfortably. 

 

'What happened?' He thought. 

 

Peter's chest ached. 

 

He cracked open his eyes, wincing at the sudden bright lights, then opened them all of the way in surprise. 

 

The hospital room around him was not the normal glass walls of the med-room at the compound. 

 

It was then that Peter noticed the machine. 

 

'Oh my god. What happened to me?' 

 

He looked around him as best as he could and saw a familiar red cloak hanging on the chair next to his bed. 

 

The cloak suddenly floated up in the air and waved. 

 

Well, sort of. 

 

It moved it's corner in a waving motion. 

 

The memories flooded back to Peter in a rush. 

 

The war. 

 

Thanos. 

 

Tony. 

 

The feeling of terror as he was slammed to the ground and thrown into the air. 

 

The pain. 

 

Doctor Strange. 

 

Where was Tony? 

 

Where was Strange? 

 

Peter was confused. 

 

What if they were dead? 

 

He couldn't figure out why they would leave him. 

 

A nurse stepped through his door and stopped in surprise at seeing him completely awake. 

 

"Hi! I didn't think you'd be awake this early! How are you feeling?" The nurse rushed over to him and handed him a pad of paper and a pencil. 

 

'Where are Tony and Doctor Strange?' He wrote, his letters a little bit shaky. 

 

"They are fine. Mr. Stark is being checked over one last time before coming in here to see you. He will be surprised to see you up. Doctor Strange is staying in his room one more day. He's not happy about it, but he will." The nurse answered while checking his medicine and oxygen supply. 

 

As if on cue, Tony walked through the door. 

 

His eyes widened in surprise, and he walked towards Peter. 

 

He looked tired and sore, but he looked okay. 

 

Peter waved at Tony. 

 

Tony chuckled. "Hi, Peter. How are you doing?" 

 

Peter gave a thumbs up. 

 

"You sure? The pain meds don't need adjusted?" 

 

Peter shook his head. 

 

He wrote on his pad again. 'Is everyone okay?' 

 

Tony hesitated a little before answering. "Kid, I just got word from Nat. Wanda was injured in Wakanda, there was an explosion. She will be fine but is still in the hospital there. Bucky... isn't doing well. He protected Wanda from the blast and sustained massive injuries, including shrapnel wounds and internal bleeding. That was the worst of it, everyone else is just a little bit beaten up. Strange is in the room next door, he just overextended himself." 

 

If Peter could've sighed, he would have. 

 

No one was dead. 

 

At least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment down below on suggestions for the next chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

Peter's lungs hadn't healed yet, even with his healing factor. 

 

Tony had been worried at first, but the doctor said that it would only be about a week before they could take him off of the machine. 

 

Apparently, his powers were focused on the most severe of his injuries; his heart. 

 

He was doing well, but would probably have to deal with heart injuries for the rest of his life. 

 

Peter wasn't upset. 

 

He was glad that he had saved Tony. 

 

He was glad that Tony survived. 

 

Tony suddenly burst through the door, his face excited. 

 

That was new. 

 

Tony usually looked sad or tired. 

 

Peter sat up a bit more in his bed, looking at Tony expectantly for the news. 

 

"Nat just called, they are going to call us on FaceTime, I know, it's outdated, but it is the only thing that Wakanda has that is compatible with our tech. Everything else is, quote unquote, too advanced." Tony said sarcastically, using air quotes. 

 

Peter smiled. 

 

It was nice to see Tony happy again. 

 

Ever since they had been on Titan, he had been stressed. 

 

"So, you up to a video call? I know you're still healing, it's fine if you want to rest more." 

 

'NO! I want to see them, it's so boring here!' Peter wrote quickly on his dry erase board. (He didn't want to waste any more paper.) 

 

"Alright, kid. I think Strange is asleep. They don't know him anyway, so it's fine." 

 

Tony pressed the call button and projected it onto the T.V screen. 

 

It rang three times before someone picked it up. 

 

"Hi Peter!" Nat's voice rang out from the screen. 

 

She looked tired, but her smile was genuine. 

 

'Hi!' Peter wrote in excitement. 

 

"How are you? I heard you were pretty banged up, Tony was worried sick." Natasha seemed concerned, and her voice was more serious than before. 

 

'I'm good. It's boring here, all Tony does is read.' Peter wrote. 

 

Nat laughed. 

 

'How are Wanda and Bucky?' 

 

"Wanda is awake, I'll bring the phone over to her in a bit. Bucky is healing, the doctors think he'll be fine. Thank god we were in Wakanda and not in space, or he might not have survived. Don't worry, he will heal." Natasha added upon seeing the worried look on Peter's face. 

 

'That's good. How are you?' 

 

"I'm fine, Peter. I just bruised a rib and sprained my wrist." 

 

'You call that okay?' 

 

"I swear Peter, I heal fast. I'm already fine, I helped out with Wanda and Bucky's recovery." 

 

'Fine.' 

 

"So how's the hospital? I know it's boring, but are the nurses and doctors nice?" 

 

'They're fine. Can I see Wanda now?' Peter was growing impatient. 

 

He and Wanda had become friends, as they were both teenagers. (Wanda was 18 now, so technically she was an adult). 

 

They had met formally at the compound, when Peter was officially introduced to the team. Wanda had come with Vision from wherever they were, as she had long resolved her issues with Tony and Team Iron Man. They had hung out a few times since then, but most of their communication was over texting. A lot of texting. They had never been on a mission together, as Wanda was basically a fugitive. 

 

"Fine. I guess I'm boring too." Natasha fake sighed and walked over to a hospital bed, where Wanda was sitting. 

 

She had a rubix cube floating in the air and was trying to solve it with her powers. Vision was standing next to her bed and looked as if he was trying to hold back chuckles. 

 

Peter watched as Wanda seemed to finally get it. She turned the cube and smiled when she saw four sides were complete. 

 

When she turned to see the last two sides, she swore in Sokovian and threw the cube across the room. Vision was now laughing, and Wanda glared at him before joining in too. The motion must have hurt her ribs, because she winced and stopped laughing. 

 

"Hey, look who called!" Natasha said to Wanda, coming closer so that she could see Peter on the screen. 

 

"Peter! What happened?!" Wanda exclaimed in concern and worry. 

 

'Thanos threw me across a planet. I saved Tony, though, so that's good! They have me on a breathing machine thing, but it's only for about another week so my lungs can heal fully. How are you?' Peter wrote excitedly. 

 

"I'm fine now, Bucky took most of the blast. Seriously, Peter, how do you always manage to get yourself in trouble?! Is Tony okay?" 

 

'Yep. He had a panic attack though, and he passed out.' 

 

"PETER!" Tony yelled in frustration. He put his head in his hands in embarrassment. 

 

"You have panic attacks?" Nat asked. She actually sounded concerned. 

 

"Yeah, but Peter wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it." Tony said in an over emphasized voice. 

 

'Sorry!' Peter wrote. 

 

"It's fine, Peter." 

 

"Wait. Why did he have a panic attack?" Wanda asked, confused. 

 

Peter hesitated for a moment before answering on his whiteboard. 'He found out I have a permanent heart problem. I basically bruised my heart, and there was a small tear. I kinda had to have heart surgery, and now I am at a high risk of a heart attack.' 

 

Wanda looked shocked. Vision put his hand on her shoulder to calm her before answering himself. "Are you okay now?" 

 

'Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to be more careful and not get thrown by another space god thing.' Peter joked. 

 

Wanda smiled. 

 

They talked for hours until both Wanda and Peter fell asleep. 

 

Tony ended the call, looking at Peter with a smile on his face. 

 

His kid was okay. 

 

They would be okay. 

 

There were still many things to overcome, but they would get through them. 

 

Tony himself was working on getting the Sokovia accords to end. 

 

They would be together again soon enough. 

 

They just had to wait. 

 

A vote across the world was taking place three months from now, allowing the population to take action for or against the Avengers. 

 

Tony had a feeling they would pass.


	9. Travelling and Enhanced Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter. Sorry about that!

One week later... 

 

Peter's lungs had healed, but he was still in the hospital due to his many other injuries. 

 

Bucky had woken up and was able to talk to Peter during their many FaceTime calls with Wanda and Nat, and he would heal fully in a few days. 

 

Wanda was up and out of bed, but was still on crutches for the time being because of her broken leg. 

 

She was upset that she had to stay in the hospital for monitoring, as Nat had ordered her to. 

 

Wakandan technology could do a lot, but broken bones still needed time to heal. 

 

As for Thanos, the Guardians had recruited a newly released Strange to help them trap him in a portal that would keep him falling for an eternity. 

 

The plan worked, and Thanos was beaten. 

 

The Guardians hadn't lost anyone yet, but Gamora had been injured by her "father" and Mantis had been over exhausted by using her powers to keep Gamora asleep for surgery. 

 

Other than that, everyone was fine. 

 

The Guardians were coming to Earth to get Gamora formally treated in Wakanda, and Tony and Peter were travelling there the next day. 

 

They were riding on a plane with lots of medical equipment to keep Peter safe, and once they arrived in Wakanda, they would transfer him to their hospital with Bucky and Wanda. 

 

"Are we there yet?" Peter asked innocently. 

 

"No, kid. We still have about 5 hours before we get there. Stop asking that." Tony said, exasperated by the teen's impatience. 

 

"Ugh. This plane is so boring." 

 

"I know kid. Can't you just read a book? There are a bunch on your tablet." 

 

"I've already read them all like three times. All I have left is the dictionary!" 

 

"Then read the dictionary! That'll take you five hours!" 

 

"Hmmph." 

 

After about five minutes, Peter made a noise of discomfort. 

 

"What is it kid? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tony asked in a panicked voice, standing up. 

 

"Nothing. Just a headache. Can you please be a little bit quieter?" 

 

Oh. That's what was wrong. Peter's enhanced senses acing up. 

 

"Alright, kid." Tony whispered. 

 

He dimmed the lights in the cabin and turned off the T.V. "Is that better?" 

 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

 

After two minutes, Peter was asleep. 

 

Tony smiled. 

 

The teen looked like a small child, hugging the blanket over him close to his chest as he slept. 

 

He was okay.


	10. Wanda in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, unless you guys give me prompts for more! (Please do, I really want to continue this story!) Anyway, Peter and Tony arrive in Wakanda and see Wanda and Nat. Peter meets Okoye.

When they arrived in Wakanda, Peter was still asleep. 

 

Tony shook him awake. 

 

"What- Oh. Are we here?" The confused teen asked in surprise. 

 

"Yep. How are you feeling?" 

 

"Fine." Peter looked uncomfortable, but not in pain, so Tony let it slide. 

 

He turned and looked out the window and gasped. 

 

The view was breathtaking. 

 

The sprawling safari stretched until the distant mountain range and forests that the plane was headed straight for. 

 

Peter noticed too. 

 

"Oh my god, are they gonna stop?" 

 

"I think so..." Tony said, his anxiety showing in his eyes as they sped towards the hill. 

 

"THEY'RE NOT STOPPING!" Peter screamed. 

 

They weren't near the pilot and couldn't see if she was okay or trying to kill them. 

 

Tony saw the plane nearing the hill and grabbed Peter, shielding him from the sight and what he thought was the impending crash. 

 

Tony watched, ready to take Peter out of the way of incoming rubble. 

 

But the crash never came. 

 

The teen was shaking in Tony's arms, obviously terrified. 

 

Suddenly, they were in a city. 

 

Tony let go of Peter. 

 

"What the..." 

 

"What's wrong?" Peter said, sitting up and looking out the window. He gasped. 

 

"Wow!" 

 

"This is Wakanda?" Tony asked to no one in particular. 

 

"I think so." Peter answered in wonder. 

 

The plane landed gently in a damaged field near the huge city. 

 

Tony could see scars on the ground from what he thinks is lightning. 

 

The city really was breathtaking, and as the cargo door opened, Peter stared out in wonder. 

 

The poor teen was still in a bad enough condition that he couldn't walk or be in a wheelchair. 

 

But he smiled anyway at the guards escorting them, who smiled back politely. 

 

They nodded at Tony in respect as well, but he could tell that they really liked Peter. 

 

The kid just made everyone happy. 

 

He was wheeled in his bed to the hospital building. 

 

There was stairs, but no elevator that Tony could see. 

 

"Do you have an elevator or something for him?" He asked, concerned. 

 

The guard chuckled a little bit, then walked towards the stairs and swiped her finger across a black square on them. 

 

The stairs seamlessly molded into a ramp. 

 

"Whoah..." Peter breathed in awe. 

 

Tony couldn't blame him. 

 

The technology here really was amazing. 

 

The guard smiled a small smile again at the teen. 

 

"Are you liking Wakanda so far?" She asked the boy, who was still looking around him with wonder on his face. 

 

"Yes! Thank you for helping us, Ms... Um, what's your name?" Peter asked. 

 

"Okoye." 

 

"That's a really cool name!" Peter said honestly. 

 

Tony smiled at his innocence. 

 

"Thank you, Peter." Okoye gave another one of her small smiles, but her eyes were warm and twinkling. 

 

Once they reached the room Peter would stay in, Okoye left. 

 

Tony waited a moment before she was gone, then spoke. "Well, she seemed to like you." 

 

"She was really nice. This place is so cool! Thanks for taking me here!" 

 

Tony laughed. "I didn't really have a choice! Nat and Wanda wanted to see you, I couldn't disappoint them. Besides, Wakanda has better medical equipment than we have back in New York." Tony's voice got a little more serious. "I want you to be safe in case something happens with your heart. Or your lungs. Or your leg." 

 

"My lungs are healed, Mr. Stark. My heart is doing well, and my leg is almost healed." 

 

( He had torn a few muscles when his leg twisted under him, and it had been broken in three different places. They only discovered the rest of the injuries other than the compound fracture a day after Peter had been admitted to the hospital, as it obviously was not the worst problem he had. Tony knew about it after he woke from the panic attack, the doctor had told him later in a conversation about Peter.)

 

"I know kid." 

 

Just then, Nat appeared in the doorway. 

 

"Hey Peter." 

 

"Natasha!" Peter exclaimed in excitement. 

 

"Just wanted to say hi, Wanda is coming. She just woke up." 

 

"How is she?" 

 

"I'm good." Wanda said as she walked in on crutches. 

 

Noticing Peter's surprise at seeing the regular crutches, she added, "I asked for regular crutches. They were about to give me hoverboots? I don't even want to know what those are. Besides, I can levitate if I want to." 

 

"Not fair!" Peter exclaimed in fake jealousy. 

 

"You can climb on the ceiling!" Wanda retorted. 

 

"Still." 

 

"How are you feeling?" 

 

"Okay. Bored at being stuck in this bed for this long." Peter said. 

 

"Yeah. I get it." Wanda's gaze was sympathetic. 

 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She said, changing the subject. 

 

"They have T.Vs here?" Peter looked excited. 

 

Tony smiled. 

 

'Peter will be okay,' He told himself. 

 

He doubted that Peter would fully heal from this incident, after all, he had a permanent heart injury. 

 

But he would be fine. 

 

And that was enough for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment prompts for this story or a new one! I will credit you in the description! Check my profile for rules regarding subject of prompts.


	11. Shuri Meets Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all! Prompted by: ICurlyHead and That_hamilfan. Thanks for prompting guys and everyone else; keep giving ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and T'Challa are friends, and Wanda and Shuri have also met before and became friends.

After Peter and Wanda finished their movie (The Lion King), Wanda offered to take Peter on a tour. 

 

"YES! Wait, how are we going to do that?" Peter asked, excited but confused.

 

"Your bed can float." Wanda stated as if it was obvious. 

 

"What?" Peter and Tony said in unison. 

 

"Why didn't they use that earlier? It would've been so much easier than me having to wheel the bed!" Tony exclaimed in exasperation.

 

Wanda laughed. "In my experience, Wakandans like to see if you can figure it out yourself. They like to be amused at your confusion."

 

Tony looked embarrassed, and Peter laughed at him while he buried his face in his hands. 

 

"Well, you guys can go, I have a meeting with the rest of the team and the king today. Have fun." Tony walked out of the room.

 

"Let's go already! I want to see the building!" Peter said impatiently.

 

"Alright, geez." Wanda pressed a button on the bed, and the legs floated up into it.

 

The bed hovered for a second, than floated out of the room, following Wanda.

 

"Whoah..." Peter breathed in awe.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They headed out of the hospital wing, Wanda pointing out her room and waving to Vision, who was reading a book in the corner.

 

Once they reached the middle of the hospital, a girl ran to Wanda. 

 

"Hey Wanda!" She said, high fiving the teen. "Who's this?" She said, looking at Peter. Her accent was distinct, much like the rest of the Wakandans Peter had met. 

 

"This is Peter." Peter gave a small wave, trying not to aggravate his chest. "Peter, this is Princess Shuri."

 

"You don't have to be so formal!" Shuri said in mock disgust, walking a little more towards Peter.

 

"How'd you end up here?" She asked curiously, noticing the hospital bed.

 

"Thanos threw me across a planet after I saved Tony. But I'm good." Peter said to her, trying to make light of his situation.

 

"You don't look good. No offense, but you look pretty injured. They should've brought you here earlier. Unless they did and I had no idea?" 

 

"No, I got here today. I pretty much died, so they didn't have time to bring me here. We had no idea if it was even still standing, so Doctor Strange, who is in his home in New York rebuilding, brought me to a secluded hospital in the middle of nowhere." Peter said while fidgeting with his hands.

 

"Oh. Well, to change the subject, do you like science? I've been trying to teach Wanda the science of her powers, so we could go to the lab and do some stuff..." Shuri trailed off hopefully.

 

"Yes! I love science! I made these web shooter things that I can swing from off of buildings and stuff, maybe I could show you those! I think I brought them here somewhere..." Peter said, thinking. 

 

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SPIDER-MAN?!!" Shuri shrieked in excitement.

 

"Yeah, why?" Peter asked confusedly.

 

"I've seen the videos of you! I actually have a formula for what I think could work as webs that you could look at! I made some earlier. I think they work pretty well, I added some vibranium to them for extra strength." Shuri said.

 

"That'd be great!" Peter exclaimed in excitement.

 

They started walking towards the stairs, turning them into a ramp again so Wanda and Peter could get down and Shuri could slide.

 

The group crossed a skywalk into a new building, 

 

"So, how old are you? I'm 17 now, my birthday was a month ago." 

 

"16."

 

"Cool, we're almost the same age! What are your powers?" Shuri asked, bouncing on her feet as they reached the lab.

 

"I have super strength, enhanced senses, adhesive hands and feet, agility, enhanced healing, enhanced durability...." Peter trailed off as he saw the inside of the lab. "Wow...."

 

"I know, right? I designed this lab, I think it's pretty cool. Anyway, here is my web fluid." Shuri said, holding up a clear beaker.

 

She handed it to Peter, along with a cartridge and shooter similar to Peter's design.

 

He put it on his wrist and shot it across the room, tugging at the strong web that stretched to the far wall of the lab.

 

"This is pretty close, but the distance needs to be increased. The flexibility and strength of the web also needs to be fixed, it's too stiff. I think you need to add...." Peter continued to work with Shuri on the web shooter and fluid. 

 

Wanda even pitched in to help, using her powers to test the strength and durability of the web. 

 

They finally got it to work about six hours later. 

 

It had taken a long time to improve the web shooters and fluid until they were even better than Peter's old ones, and another two hours to duplicate them so Shuri and Peter would both have them.

 

For an hour after that, they studied Wanda's powers, testing them out until they were all exhausted.

 

After that, they headed back to Peter's room to watch Lord of the Rings.

 

An hour into the movie, they were all asleep, with Tony and T'Challa walking into the room to see the teens all covered in blankets. 

 

They had been looking for them for twenty minutes, and weren't surprised to see them all in the same room.

 

After all, they had seen them messing around in the lab during their meeting. 

 

T'Challa and Tony looked at each other and smiled.

 

It had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment your thoughts and ideas for the next chapter. I'm thinking about writing a story or a one shot compilation about Peter, Shuri and Wanda. I know it's probably been done a few times, but I really enjoy the three together. What do you guys think?


	12. Science Buddies (Plus Wanda), Meet the Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Science Buddies (Peter and Shuri) and Wanda meet the Guardians of the Galaxy when they come to Wakanda to heal and relax after defeating Thanos.
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Peter never met the Guardians in space, he just heard of them a bit from Tony. That's why he doesn't recognize them. Tony, however, did meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story! I have been working on getting other stories posted and finished, but I have not abandoned the idea of this story! Comment if you want more of the Marvel teens making mischief and being best friends! I may start a series with them!
> 
> PS- If any of you are wondering why Peter's healing factor hasn't healed him up yet, it's because it is focused on keeping his heart safe and healing it, causing the other injuries to heal slower. Also, he is still healing very fast, all of this has happened during the span of about 2-3 weeks.

"Whoohooo!!!!" Shuri screamed as she swung herself around the training site they had set up. 

 

Peter watched from below, still not healed enough to walk around.

 

He was in a wheelchair, partly because Tony was a mother-hen and partly because it still hurt to move. 

 

"Be careful!" Peter shouted to her. "You don't have super strength if you fall!"

 

"I'm fine! Besides, Wanda will catch me!" Shuri yelled back, swinging off of a tall tree to the ground.

 

She landed next to Wanda, who high-fived her and laughed.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

BOOM.

 

The ground shook. 

 

The teens looked at each other, eyes wide and scared.

 

CRASH! 

 

An oddly colored ship burst through the trees, flying over their heads and landing a few meters ahead of them.

 

"What the heck?" Peter said quietly.

 

"QUILL! WHAT THE-" A rough voice yelled.

 

"Rocket, it was your fault. Gamora, wasn't it his fault?" A male voice retorted.

 

'Gamora' must have shook her head, because the male voice said, "Come on! You're supposed to be on my side!" 

 

A boisterous, thundering laugh came from inside the ship. "Ha! She also thinks that you are pathetic! Ha!" 

 

"Shut up, Drax." The male voice said in embarrassment.

 

"I am Groot!" 

 

"Groot's right. We should get out of this wreck." The voice called 'Rocket' said.

 

Wanda's eyes turned red, and she stood in front of the other teens, scarlet power gathered in her hands. 

 

The ship's damaged door opened. 

 

A guy in a red jacket stepped out backwards, pulling a bed out of the doorway. 

 

A green woman was on it, a breathing machine prohibiting her from speaking. 

 

"You all right, Gamora?" The man (Quill?) asked her.

 

Gamora gave a thumbs up. 

 

A stocky, muscular thing stepped out behind them, carrying a small girl with antennae. 

 

He was followed by a raccoon and a little tree thing. 

 

They didn't notice the teens until they stepped onto the ground. 

 

"So this is Wakanda- Who the heck are you?" Quill said, seeing the kids in front of them.

 

Wanda raised her hands threateningly. 

 

"Whoah whoah whoah! We asked you a question!" 

 

"Who are you?" Peter asked, doing his best to sound scary. 

 

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy! We were told to come here to get Gamora all fixed up?" Quill said, pointing to the green woman.

 

"Oh." Wanda said, lowering her hands but still keeping her magic in them. 

 

"So, you guys still didn't answer our question. Who are you?" 

 

Peter took the liberty off introducing them, wheeling out in front of Wanda. 

 

"My name is Peter, I'm Spider-Man. This is Wanda; Scarlet Witch, and-"

 

"Your name is Peter too?! That's my name! Yes!" Quill exclaimed, then stopped. "Sorry, what is your name?"

"Princess Shuri of Wakanda." Shuri said.

 

"You don't look like a spider." The muscular guy said, staring at Peter in confusion. 

 

"Oh my god, Drax. Of course he doesn't, I think it means that he's like a spider because... Um, why are you called that?" Quill asked.

 

"I have a lot of powers. I can stick to walls, I have enhanced agility, flexibility, strength, durability, senses, and healing. And I use handmade webs to swing from different places." 

 

"Oh. Why are you in a wheelchair if you have enhanced healing?" 

 

"Thanos threw me across a planet into a cliff thing. The force broke a lot of my ribs, bruised my heart and put a small tear in it, and snapped my leg in three different places. I still haven't healed from that." Peter said, fidgeting with his hands.

 

Quill swore. "Sorry, but he killed a lot of people. I wish we had killed him, but Strange said that it was better to make him fall for eternity than to kill him. I hope he's suffering for what he did." 

 

Gamora out a calming hand on the man's shoulder.

 

"I am Groot!" The tree said. 

 

"It's not boring here!" Shuri said in disbelief. 

 

"You understand Groot?!" The raccoon (Rocket?) said in surprise. 

 

"Yeah... Should I?" 

 

"No, not unless you took it as an elective like that guy Thor...."

 

"I could understand him too." Peter said. 

 

Wanda nodded.

 

"Seriously? It took me years to get it!" Rocket shouted. 

 

"I think we could understand him because of my telepathic link. I can read minds, but I was only using my powers on Peter and Shuri. Maybe I accidentally extended it." Wanda said thoughtfully, her eyes still glowing red.

 

"Okay... By the way, are your eyes always glowing like that? Cause that is a little creepy." Quill asked.

 

"I am Groot!" 

 

"Both of you think that it's creepy?" Wanda asked in mock offense.

 

He eyes dimmed to a barely noticeable red tinge.

 

"It happens when I use my powers. It's kind of weird, I know. It freaked me out the first time, and my brother..." Wanda trailed off, looking at her hands. 

 

Shuri put a comforting hand on Wanda's shoulder, and they walked to the hospital in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series may not have any more stories in it as I have seen the movie and can't really write different events from my predictions before I saw it. But the Marvel teens series will still be up on the table, if any of you guys want it? It will be mainly fluff, humor, and Hurt/Comfort. As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of I See Fire!
> 
> -ScarletWitch7
> 
> PS- I am adding another chapter to this because I won't be able to wrap this up in just 12 chapters! Hope you don't mind!


	13. Guardians in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Also, did you see that I extended the story? I kinda don't want to let it go, I love the idea and want to continue this story, so keep giving prompts and ideas for it! Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions Pietro and his death.

Peter Quill hadn't been to Earth since his kidnapping, and boy, did he miss a lot. 

 

The group called the Avengers had had a Civil War, fought in some battle against an evil robot and another against a Norse God. 

 

What the heck happened? 

 

Anyway, the kids that had greeted them (not so nicely) when they got to Wakanda were actually really cool. 

 

Well, Wanda was a little weird, and Shuri was very outgoing, but they were all nice. 

 

The younger Peter was obviously a great kid, and it was impressive that he had even fought Thanos in the first place. 

 

When they reached the hospital, the Guardians all looked around them in wonder. 

 

Wanda's eyes flashed a bright red, and Mantis stared at her curiously. 

 

Wanda noticed, and explained herself. "I just sent a message telepathically to all of the Avengers in Wakanda to get here right now." 

 

"Wow. I can't read thoughts, only read emotions. Can I read you?" Mantis asked, her eyes widening and antennae glowing. 

 

"Sure, I guess." Wanda looked a little suspicious, but still allowed the small alien to place a hand on her arm. 

 

Tears filled Mantis's eyes, and she made a choked sound. 

 

Drax immediately took the aliens hand off of the confused girl. 

 

The young Peter, who already had concern showing on his face, whispered something to Wanda. She nodded. 

 

Quill was honestly a bit weirded out. Wanda hadn't shown any sadness before, except for when she talked about her brother. Was he okay? Maybe that was the problem? 

 

"Wanda, is this about your brother? Is he okay?" Quill asked, trying to be nice. 

 

Wanda looked up, and tears formed in her eyes. She shook her head quickly, and sat down in a chair nearby. 

 

"What happened?" Peter Quill had already asked before Peter and Shuri shook their heads vigorously. 

 

"I don't think she wants to talk about it." Shuri said. 

 

Gamora's eyes widened in realization. She motioned at Peter Quill, obviously trying to stop him from something. 

 

Wanda shook her head. "No. I can't talk about it, but I can show you. If I do, will you please not keep asking?" She spoke quietly, her voice wavering. 

 

"Okay." Quill said, still confused. 

 

Red magic spread out to them in multiple tendrils. He saw them connect to Peter and Shuri first, then to Mantis, Drax, Gamora, Rocket, Groot.... 

 

He was in a destroyed church, fighting robots. He was inside Wanda's mind when it happened. 

 

Suddenly, pain shot through him. Anguish and despair filled his mind- no, her mind- as a realization came to Wanda.

 

Pietro was dead. 

 

OH. 

 

The scenery around him faded into a new one. 

 

A man with a bow and arrows was running with a small boy in his arms. 

 

The bullets of a machine gun fired at the ground, sweeping towards them. 

 

The man crouched down, shielding the child with his body. 

 

The gun came closer and closer, about to hit them- 

 

A flash of bluish-silver streaked in front of them. 

 

It turned into a boy, about Wanda's age- 

 

This must be Pietro. 

 

Her brother. 

 

He was just standing there, panting. 

 

Oh god. 

 

There were bullet holes completely covering his body. 

 

He stood there for a second, just staring at the shocked man in front of him. 

 

"You didn't see that coming?" He said in the same accent as Wanda's. 

 

Then Pietro fell to the ground. 

 

He was dead. 

 

The scenery changed around them into the hospital. 

 

Wanda was gone. 

 

Shuri and Peter immediately left. 

 

Peter Quill looked to the rest of his team, guilt evident in his eyes and features.

 

"God, I really screwed up."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wanda was fine a few days later, though she still wasn't done healing from Pietro's death. 

 

They had known each other their whole lives. 

 

Peter Parker wasn't really mad at the Guardians for pushing, but he was protective of Wanda around them after the incident. 

 

He didn't want that happening again. 

 

Other than that, the Guardians were healing nicely, and they weren't too disruptive. 

 

Groot was fun to hang out with, he was a fellow teenager. 

 

The rest of the team was funny and helpful, but Peter really liked Gamora. She was sweet and friendly, though Peter had heard stories from Quill that she was the most dangerous woman in the universe. 

 

He wondered if she had met Natasha. 

 

That would be an interesting meeting. 

 

The funny thing was, they were like normal people. 

 

Rocket teased everyone on their team, Groot was always playing his game, Gamora was kind and stern, Quill was joking and caring, Drax was funny, and Mantis was understanding. 

 

They were great, and Peter would miss them once they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	14. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cebella_Oreo1 asked if the next chapter could be Peter Quill apologizing to Wanda. Hope you like it! The next chapter will be more Peter and Tony centric. Thanks for reading!

Peter Quill walked into Wanda's room, where she was reading a book. 

 

She noticed him right away, putting down the book and smiling at him. "Yes?" 

 

The teen looked exhausted, her eyes tired. Still, she tried to look happy. 

 

"I wanted to apologize. For the other day." 

 

Wanda's smile faltered. "It's fine, you don't have to-" 

 

"Yes I do. It was wrong of me for pushing. I should've known, I've been through it myself. My mother died when I was a kid. She had a brain tumor." 

 

Wanda's eyes flashed red. 

 

"Your dad. He killed her?" 

 

"Yes. How-" 

 

Wanda tapped her head. 

 

Oh. Right. Telepathy. 

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

 

"I wasn't born with my powers." 

 

Quill jerked his head up in surprise at her voice, startled that she was opening up to him. 

 

"Pietro and I volunteered for an experiment done by HYDRA. We were the only ones that survived. Our parents were dead, we were fourteen year olds in a broken country. We weren't going to survive on our own, and they said they would give us a home. Food. Water. Even if the experiment failed." 

 

Whoah. How old was she? 

 

"I'm 18. Almost 19." 

 

"Do you always read minds?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. 

 

Wanda blushed guiltily and in embarrassment. "Sometimes I can't control it. My powers sometimes show themselves when I'm nervous, or angry, or just anytime." 

 

Quill regretted his words. Of course she couldn't control it, she was a kid. 

 

"You know, I used to have powers too. Then, after my evil dad died, they went away. I'm only half human." 

 

Wanda smiled. 

 

They talked for an hour, Wanda demonstrating her powers for him. 

 

Later on, Peter and Shuri came in with Groot, and they all played Yahtzee and Jenga together.

 

It was a good day.


	15. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare, but little does he know, Tony is having one at the same time. They comfort each other. Prompted by Avery:
> 
> I have an idea for a chapter! Could you possibly write a chapter where either Tony or Peter (Hopefully Tony) has a nightmare about what Thanos did to Peter. Then they could comfort the other about it. It's okay if you don't like the idea or don't want to. Thank you either way!
> 
> Hope you like this (extremely late) chapter! I have been caught up in other updates, this story just sank super low down and I just remembered to update! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to the few people that have stuck with this from the beginning!

_Peter couldn't breathe._

_A huge hand was around him, crushing him. He heard Tony's scream._

_Agony shot through his body as he felt bones break. A crater was made on the ground as Thanos slammed him towards it._

_The world seemed to slow down as Peter felt himself fly towards a wall of rock._

 

_Then reality came crashing in._

 

 _Flashes of a hospital, surgeons above him, the pain as they cut into him. Peter laying there, helpless as the doctors thought he was unconscious. He felt everything._

 

 _The beeping of a heart rate monitor, a flatline, shocks going through him._

 

_Everything._

 

He screamed. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Tony was on the ground. Peter was being crushed above him. His screams of agony ripped through Tony's heart._

 

_He ran over to Peter. The teenager was limp._

 

_His heart had stopped._

 

_Time rewound._

 

_The moment played, over and over again._

 

_Until it didn't._

 

_Nobody came for him._

 

_There was nobody around._

 

_Peter was dead._

 

He screamed. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Peter's world was pitch black. His screams echoed around the space. 

 

He didn't know where he was, what was happening. 

 

There was a door in front of him.

He sat in silence, shaking.

 

Then he heard a scream. 

 

He jumped and cried out. 

 

What was this place around him? 

 

"PETER!" 

 

Tony. 

 

He was here. 

 

The door in front of him burst open, revealing a frantic Tony. 

 

"Dad?" Peter's voice was trembling. 

 

Tony smiled. "I'm here, kid." 

 

He hugged Peter, and they sat there for a while.

 

Peter pretended not to notice the older man's shaky breaths, or his quick heartbeat. 

 

He knew now that it was all just a dream. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony hugged his kid to his chest. 

 

Peter was safe. 

 

He was safe. 

 

It would all be okay. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Thanos's world was black. 

 

He felt himself falling. 

 

He knew that he couldn't escape. 

 

But he could tear the Avengers apart using someone else. 

 

His possession of the gauntlet left him with a permanent connection to many amongst their ranks. 

 

But he only had one in mind. 

 

And she was the most powerful of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
